plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 23
For the level before the 6.7.1 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 23 (pre-6.7). Summoned: |FR = An Ancient Egypt Piñata |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 22 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 24 }} Difficulty This level includes some dangerous zombies like Pharaoh Zombie and a Mummified Gargantuar. Chilling plants like Winter Melon are recommended to stop Explorer Zombies from destroying your defenses, while instant-kill plants like Cherry Bomb can be used to wipe out large crowds of zombies or to defeat the Mummified Gargantuar in the end. The player might have not obtained any "good" plants if they have only played Ancient Egypt, so it is recommended that they go into other worlds to unlock other better plants. Fortunately, since this level is rather slow-paced, the player has a lot of time to set up their defenses before the zombie crowds get huge. Waves |zombie2 = 1 |zombie3 = 2 5 |zombie4 = 4 3 |zombie5 = 4 |note5 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie6 = 1 5 1 5 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |ambush8 = |note8 = Sandstorm!; 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 4 |zombie11 = |note11 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie12 = 3 3 2 4 |note12 = Second flag |zombie13 = |zombie14 = 1 5 |note14 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie15 = 1 5 |zombie16 = 3 |ambush16 = |note16 = Sandstorm! |zombie17 = 3 |note17 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie18 = |note18 = Final wave}} Strategies Strategy 1: Freezin' Stalkers :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ( and also work) ** (or ) ** (optional) ** ** *'Procedure:' **Set up one column of Twin Sunflowers (or two rows of Sun-shrooms or Sunflower) **Kill the first few zombies with Celery Stalker. **When you have enough sun, start setting up your column of Winter Melons. Always prioritize lanes with Explorer Zombies. **You should have all your Winter Melons set up by the second flag. If any tough zombies come up, use Wall-nut or Primal Wall-nut to stall them. **In the end, kill the mummified Gargantuar with Cherry Bomb and Plant Food. Strategy 2: Peas and Spikes :Created by *'Required plants:' * * (lvl. 5 required) * * * (lvl. 3 required) (or ) * * (optional) * (optional) *'Procedure:' **Set up one column of Sunflowers. **After that, start planting Peashooters in the lanes where the first zombies appear. The Peashooters are required to be at lvl. 5 as on this level they cost 25 sun less, but they can also be on a lower level, like 3 or 4. Also make sure to leave two columns for them. **Defeat some Coneheads and Bucketheads at the start with Potato Mines if your Peashooters' level is low. **On the fourth column start planting Wall-nuts. They will be very powerful combined with Spikeweeds. **When Pharaoh Zombies or Explorer Zombies appear, plant Spikeweeds in their lanes. If you brought Snow Pea with yourself, then it also can be helpful against them. **Try to have at least two columns of Spikeweeds at the second wave. **You can get up to 6 Plant Food on this level. Use it on Spikeweeds or Peashooters. **When the Mummified Gargantuar apppears on the final wave, use one or two Plant Foods on Peashooters on its lane. You can also use Stunions to stun the Gargantuar. Strategy 3: Primal-Bonk Choy Combo :Created by *'Required plants:' ** (optional) ** or ** or ** ** ** ** Procedure: *Make a 2-column Sun-shroom set-up at the leftmost columns. Use Gold Bloom at the start to plant more Sun-shrooms. *Start planting Peashooters after the Sun-shrooms in the lanes where you would predict the zombies would appear. *If the Peashooters cannot break the tombstones, use Bonk Choy to help break them. *Plant Primal Wall-nut next to Bonk Choy to protect them from incoming zombies. *With solid defense, you can also repel some Explorer Zombies with Iceberg Lettuces. *Use the Plant Food to Peashoooter or use Cherry Bombs to defeat a lot of zombies in the lane full of zombies, or to the Gargantuars to defeat them. Strategy 4: Repe-torch! :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** or (Level 8 or higher) ** ** ** (Higher level is good) ** (optional) Procedure: *Start by planting Gold Bloom in any place and next plant Twin Sunflowers. *Plant on second column Repeater or Peashooter and next to plant Torchwood and collect for him Plant Food to boost. *If your Gold Bloom is enough recharged you can plant next the plant to get some sun to kill zombies with Cherry Bomb! *Replace Twin Sunflowers with Repeaters to faster level win. *If all your Torchwoods are boost, you can use Plant Food on your Repeaters to kill zombies. *In Final Wave, plant Cherry Bomb on Gargantuar to deal damage. If you do not do this quickly he can throw Imp to your Torchwoods. Imps have only few health, boldly you can kill him! Strategy 5: Easy Pea-sy :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** (Level 5 or higher) ** ** ** ** Procedure: *Start by building a column of Twin Sunflowers on the backmost column while also using Celery Stalker or Lava Guava to kill the first few zombies. *Kill the first Tomb Raiser Zombie with Celery Stalker. *Set up your columns of Threepeaters right next to the columns of Twin Sunflowers. Threepeaters can be very powerful at Level 5, but for extra ammunition, you should have two columns of Threepeaters. *Plant Primal Wall-nut to defend against the Pharaoh Zombies or the Buckethead Mummies. *To kill the Mummified Gargantuar in the end, first weaken it with Cherry Bomb and then just wait for the Threepeaters to kill him. Gallery Screenshot_2018-05-05-15-57-44-300.jpeg|First time reward Screenshot_2018-05-0-15-57-39-057.jpeg|By AE23 IAmPx.png|Primal-Bonk Choy Combo Strategy by Ancient Egypt Day 23 Complete.PNG|Freezin' Stalkers Strategy by IMG_1966.PNG|Easy Pea-sy Strategy by Comicboss4000 SOAE23.PNG|By Trivia *This level used to be a Mummy Memory level, before that Brain Buster got removed in the 6.7.1 update. *This is the second level in Ancient Egypt that has three flags. The first one is Ancient Egypt - Day 16 (after the 6.7.1 update). How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags